In recent years the use of radiological examining equipment to make measurements of bone density in patients has continually increased. In particular, the use of such equipment in diagnosing and analyzing osteoporosis has become prevalent in the medical community. Osteoporosis is characterized by the gradual loss of bone mineral content or atrophy of skeletal tissue, resulting in a corresponding overall decrease in average bone density. Such a condition is common in elderly women and greatly increases the risk of fracture or similar bone related injury.
The presently available techniques for the radiological measurement of bone density utilize a rectilinear scanning approach. In such an approach, a radiation source, such as a radionuclide source or an x-ray tube, and a point detector are scanned over a patient in a raster fashion. This scan results in an image which has been derived from the point-by-point transmission of the radiation beam through the bone and soft tissue of a patient. The calculation of the bone-mineral concentration (the "bone density") is usually performed by a dual energy approach.
The rectilinear scanning approach is generally limited by its long scanning time and its lack of good spatial resolution. The poor spatial resolution results in an inability to provide an image displaying high anatomical detail and which will permit accurate determination of the area in the scan occupied by bone. Moreover, the output of the x-ray source and the response of the detector must be closely monitored in order to assure high accuracy and precision.